Inevitable
by LadyCash
Summary: Their story was foretold in dreams. Was there ever really any doubt? Lell/Illishar pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the Birth of the Firebringer Trilogy, nor this fanfic.

She had always been bold beyond her years. Beyond what was considered acceptable for any age, really. True, she had not the gift of sight like her siblings, Aiony and Dhattar, but she was possessed of a wisdom of her own. Of course, that was often pushed to the limits by her youthful enthusiasm, leading her into many a situation her elders would have gladly avoided.

Such was her friendship with the wing cat Illishar. From the first he had captivated her. Driven by some unknown force or feeling to seek him out, begging what scraps of news she could from Jan, and willingly leaping headlong into close contact every chance she got. He was simply amazing!

Now that she was no longer a filly untried, but a warrior in truth, she looked back on some of her escapades with the tercel with a blushing eye. How forward she had been! That he never treated her as a foolish child, but rather afforded her respect and attention as equal, spoke volumes for his character, and raised him to near mythological status in her eyes. Of course, in the times since the battle for the Hallow Hills, they had seen one another seldom, but their time together was always easy and joyful.

The herd, however, eyed their relationship askance. Why did she not seek a mate? Twice now she had been to the Golden Shore on mating trek, and twice she returned unmated. What was she waiting for? The times her mother had returned to the Hills, she had spoken to her daughter with concern about the seeming obsession with the griffon. What could come of it? What was the point? And yet Lell persisted.

Her brother Jan watched them with a wondering eye, and said little when pressed about his unconcern. How that would change when he learned of this new development remained to be seen. Once more Lell traveled to the summer shore, but this time she did not return alone. The afternoon the unicorn band entered the Hallow Hills at the end of their mating trek, they were accompanied by Illishar.

Although he flew above the travelers, once they reached the Hills and home, he lazily descended to land next to the dark amber mare, which immediately whickered a low greeting and nuzzled him in open affection.

"What is this?" questioned Tek, queen of the unicorns.

Lell turned a warm eye upon her griffon. "He's mine, "she said, and then blushed at her declaration. "That is, we're mated now." Said griffon returned her look, but kept his primary attention upon the Queen and her mate before them.

Tek cavaled, shocked speechless. "What! How?" Her mate, gone still beside her, seemed to be warring within himself. Indeed, he fought the urge to demand and denigrate, as before his mind's eye he saw a dream from long past, of winged unicorns and horned griffons. Could it be….

The remaining travelers dispersed quickly among the gathering herd, not wishing to be singled out to give account to this unprecedented event. Truly, they themselves were still shocked by their trek's happenings. Upon Lell's declaration, many of the herd started, and the scandalized murmuring grew in volume.

"Enough!" cried Tek. "Be home and welcome, warriors and mates, our circle is complete once again." In a quieter tone, she addressed the two still before her. "Let us away, and hear of this….situation." Lell almost laughed. Only the still watchfulness of her new mate kept her calm.

Leading the small group to a private copse, queen and consort faced the young couple, questions thick in the air before them.

"Explain." Jan requested, still watching them with that thoughtful, far away gaze.

Lell stepped up immediately. "We're mated. Come Jan, surely this isn't that great a surprise? You of all the unicorns know of our friendship these many years."

He eyed her askance. "A far cry from friendship to a mating bond, little sister."

Then, remembering the ghost of the dream once more, he continued in a thoughtful tone. "How will you live? Where? And," he asked, suddenly turning his attention to the wing cat, "What of your people? Do they know? Are they accepting?"

Illishar met him eye for eye, as a warrior should. His voice was calm and steady, his decision certain in his gaze and words. "They do know. I told our queen of my intentions before flying to the shore. She is…they are….confused and uncertain, though none offered open resistance."

Jan nearly snorted. He shouldn't be shocked at that. Illishar had been the one to forge the bonds of peace between their peoples, and from the stories he'd told, he definitely followed his own path. Indeed, were he a unicorn, Jan would welcome him gladly.

Before his thoughts took a darker turn, the tercel spoke again.

"Their questions were much as yours, Prince. Truth, the same occurred to me these past years."

"Years!" Both Jan and his queen exclaimed at this. It was Tek who took up questioning then. "You mean to say you've known for years that you and she would- that this….years?"

The tercel chuckled a bit at the queen's consternation. "Yes, from the first year of our acquaintance. You unicorns are not the only one to dream dreams."

"You mean to say you dreamed of her, of this?" Jan demanded, suddenly sensing something beyond them all in this. _Mother Alma, is this a new path for our people? What have you planned?_

"He did, and was scared witless by it, nearly." Lell laughed. "It seems I remain the only one among us unconcerned and unafraid. When he told me last summer, I was overjoyed."

"As to our plans, I think we will travel a bit. Allow the shock to die down. Perhaps we'll split our time between our people. We shall see." Illishar groomed his new mate's mane with a gentle stroke of his beak. "Do not fear, friend Jan. I am more that capable of caring for this wild slip of a filly."

Jan did snort then. "Mind your words, friend Illishar, lest you eat them. She is as incorrigible as the wind."

The tercel laughed, his mate huffed at her brother, and the prince turned his own mate with an unhurried shoulder. She gave him a confused glance but let herself be led away. "Don't worry, my love," the black prince soothed her, "Alm'harat has a plan. I'll tell you of it, and maybe sing it for the clan. You'll love it!"

Watching the Queen and Prince head off into the trees, the amber mare and her Griffon smiled. It would take some getting used to, and perhaps it wouldn't happen in their lifetime, but wonderful new things were in store for both unicorns and wing cats. And it all started with them.


End file.
